Live By The Sword
|image = |Series = Crossover |Genre = Action Adventure |Platform = PC, Xbox 360, Xbox 720, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii, Wii U |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Lunatic Entertainment |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Unspecified |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = α0.001 |Reqs = }} Live By The Sword is a crossover action-adventure RPG produced and published by Lunatic Entertainment. It combines the universes of Brave Fencer Musashi, Breath of Fire, Chrono Trigger, Conan the Barbarian, Final Fantasy, Lunar, Might and Magic, Overlord, The Death Dealer, The Elder Scrolls, The Legacy of Kain, and The Legend of Zelda. It is part of a series of crossover games released by Lunatic Entertainment, alongside Klonoa Dreamscapes, Legends of the West, Serious Nukem Hazard Rock, and The X-Files: In Search of Truth. Playable Heroes Antagonists Areas thumb|400px|A map of Coalescia Due to the magic cast onto the various realms, several continents and nations can be found covering this new world that would otherwise have zero interaction with one another. The new continent is Coalescia (\koʊ • ɑː • lɑː • siːɑː\), and merges these various realms together. Currently, each nation is planned to have 3 towns and 5 dungeons. Antagarich Origin: Heroes of Might and Magic III Two nations of Antagarich, Enroth have become merged into Coalescia, making up the main southern areas of the new continent. Erathia Erathia is one of the largest nations in Coalescia, inhabited primarily by Humans and ruled by the Gryphonheart dynasty from the capital city of Steadwick. It is bordered by Allucaneet and Wyndia to the north, the Katarina Zone to the west, Krewlod to the southwest, and Heresh to the southeast. Steadwick Steadwick is the capital city of the kingdom of Erathia. Krewlod Also known as the Wastelands, Krewlod is a smaller nation and a land of barbarian humans. It is also the home of Goblins, Orcs, Ogres, and Cyclopes. It is bordered by Erathia to the north, and shares a watery border with Guardia to the south. Crag Hack hails from this nation. Ulgak Ulgak is the capital city of the kingdom of Krewlod. Ashan Origin: Heroes of Might and Magic V onwards One nation from Ashan has become merged into Coalescia. Heresh Heresh is a nation of dark-hearted necromancers, inhabited primarily by humans, and the undead. Dragons have existed here in the past as well, though they too are now undead. It is bordered by Erathia to the northwest. Sandro hails from this nation. "Brave Fencer Musashi World" Origin: Brave Fencer Musashi Two nations from this unnamed world have become merged into Coalescia. Allucaneet The Allucaneet Kingdom is an altruistic society, finding itself under attack by the devious current ruler of its neighbor, the Thirstquencher Empire. It is inhabited primarily by humans. They are in a dire situation in Coalescia, being surrounded by many potential foes. It is bordered by the Shrina Territories to the northwest, the Thirstquencher Empire to the north, Wyndia to the northeast, Erathia to the east, and Stygia to the south. Although he does not actually hail from this kingdom, Musashi was summoned to this location. Thirstquencher Empire The Thirstquencher Empire is a once-great empire that has been overtaken by an evil usurper known as Flatski. At the same time, the lands have become covered in the magical bincho crystals. It is inhabited primarily by humans, but also by pig-like creatures that serve as their armed and special forces. The castle grounds of Thirstquencher floats in the air, high above the actual environment, making it difficult to access. It is bordered by the Minion Mountains and the Gerudo Desert to the north, Hyrule to the east, Wyndia to the southeast, Allucaneet to the south, and the Shinra Territories to the west. Gaia Origin: Final Fantasy VII Two of the planet Gaia's continents have shrank in overall size and have become merged into Coalescia, making up the main western areas of the new continent. Icicle Area Though "Icicle Area" originally came to only describe the massive glacial sheet covering most of this former continent, it has since come to refer to the nation as a whole. Few sapient inhabitants can be found here. It shares a watery border with the Shinra Territories to the southeast. Northern Crater The northern tip of the landmass holds a gigantic, deep crater known as North Crater and the Northern Cave that descends ever downwards into the bowels of the planet, where Sephiroth resides. Shinra Territories The Shinra Territories is an otherwise unnamed landmass where the Shinra Electric Company holds absolute hold over. It is in these lands that they frack the planet to harvest precious mako energy, and discover crystalized magic known as materia. It shares a water border with the Icicle Area to the northwest, the Minion Mountains and Gerudo Desert to the northeast, the Thirstquencher Empire to the east, and Allucaneet and Stygia to the southeast. Cloud Strife hails from this area. Junon Junon is Shinra's primary military base, a massively armored port city equipped with an equally massive sea defense cannon known as the Sister Ray. It is powered by an underwater reactor that can be accessed from the city itself. Formerly it was a simple fishing village before Shinra came to power, building what is now known as Junon right beside the original settlement. Junon produces a large amount of pollution, and it has been attacked by the planet's natural defenses in the past, though to no avail. Enemies found in the Junon area are the Capparwire, Formula, Nerosuferoth, and Zemzelett. Capparwire (FF7).png|Capparwire Formula (FF7).png|Formula Hell Rider VR2.png|Hell Rider Version 2 Nerosuferoth.png|Nerosuferoth Zemzelett (FF7).png|Zemzelett Kalm Kalm is a quiet town, which has lost much of its revenue when Shinra began cultivating Mako energy, leading to a lack of desire for the Mithril the town had supplied from nearby mines. A former cover-up is in effect, with the town's original inhabitants accidentally decimated by Shinra, with the survivors taken away for materia fusing experimentation. Enemies found in the Kalm area are the Elfadunk, Kalm Wolf, Levrikon, and Mandragora. Elfadunk.png|Elfadunk Kalm Fang.png|Kalm Fang Levrikon.png|Levrikon Mandragora (FF7).png|Mandragora Mu (FF7).png|Mu Midgar Midgar is the capital city of the Shinra Territories, and quite easily the most technologically advanced civilization on the planet. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Fangames Guardia Origin: Chrono Trigger Half of the nation of Guardia has become merged into Coalescia. Guardia Castle Guardia Castle is the capital city of Guardia, home of the Guardia monarchy. Truce The nation's largest town. Crono hails from this town. Hyboria Origin: Conan the Barbarian Two nations of Hyboria have become merged into Coalescia. Cimmeria Cimmeria is a smaller nation and, like Krewlod, known as a land of "noble savage" barbarian humans, tall and powerful with dark hair and either blue or gray eyes. The Cimmerians are completely tribal hunter-gatherers, known for their hardiness and martial prowess, with no central government, leading to no capital city whatsoever. Strangely, though they have blacksmiths with knowledge of iron-working, they remain at a stone-age societal level. Cimmerians are able to climb otherwise seemingly unscaleable cliffs, track both humans and animals with ease, and stalk their prey without a sound. Cimmeria is a rugged wilderness, of heavily forested hills and of mountainous regions, with a cold temperature overcast weather. This is considered strange, as its existence on Coalescia puts it in the temperate regions of the world, as opposed to its original northern locale. There is a mountainous region along its western coast. Cimmeria is bordered by Wyndia to the west. Conan hails from this nation. Stygia Stygia is a harsh region inhabited by dark-skinned humans and ruled by a theocracy of sorcerer-kings worshiping the serpent god Set. Despite the dark-skinned commonality of the peoples, they are known to be descendants of the various races of Coalescia's other nations. The nation's terrain consists of a mix of deserts, marshes, mountains, and savannah. The great Styx river flows through the area and out into the sea. It borders Most of the common people are descendants of the various races across the world. They worship the serpent god Set. Stygia's terrain is a mix of mountains, desert, plains, and marshes. The Styx river flows through Stygia into the sea. It is bordered by Allucaneet to the north and the Shinra Territories to the northwest. Hyrule Origin: The Legend of Zelda Hyrule is one of the largest nations in Coalescia, ruled by the Hylians, though also populated with Humans, Deku, Zora, and Gorons. It is bordered by Nosgoth to the north, Heaven's Peak and Golden Hills to the west, the Gerudo Desert and Thirstquencher Empire to the southwest, and Wyndia to the southeast. Link, the Hero of Ages hails from this nation. Castle Town Castle Town is the capital of the kingdom of Hyrule. Death Mountains Gerudo Desert Zora's Domain Nosgoth Origin: Legacy of Kain Nosgoth is a magical realm, inhabited primarily by humans, but also of Nosgothic Vampires, and banished Hylden and Demons. The kingdom is surrounded by mountains and to its inhabitants seems to be the entire world - although in its original format it had oceans to the south and west, these have been closed up upon its merging with Coalescia, with the southern ocean entirely gone and the western ocean being shrank into a great lake, known as Morrowgoth Lake, due in whole to its borders. Those living in Nosgoth consider it a dying world, and the realm has the strongest ties to the spectral realm as well as time itself. This "dying" is in fact due to the presence of an imprisoned elder god, using its influence to corrupt its imprisonment in hopes of freeing itself in due time. Though considered a smaller region, it has a very diverse set of landscapes, including mountains (not just those surrounding the region), forests, plains, and swamps. There is notably very little non-polar desertification. Despite its presence in the northern regions of Coalescia, it possesses a temperate climate. It is bordered by Hyrule to the east and Morrowind to the west, with a border shared with Heaven's Peak to the south and Evernight Forest to the southwest of Morrowgoth Lake. Both Kain the Scion and the Elder God hail from this area. Avernus Avernus is easily on of Nosgoth's largest cities, surrounding a central massive cathedral, which in turn houses deep, dark secrets from more ancient times of Nosgoth's history. Meridian The capital city of Nosgoth. Formerly lying along the great southern sea that has subsequently been sealed up with its merging, this massive industrial center has fallen on hard times due in whole to it suddenly lacking access to a sea. Uschtenheim Uschtenheim is one of the oldest villages in Nosgoth, situated in a canyon in the northern wastes. It is very close to the mountainous retreat of the infamous Ancient Vampire, Janos Audron. "Overlord World" Origin: Overlord Evernight Forest Golden Hills Mellow Hills Minion Mountains Ruborian Desert Silver Star Origin: Lunar: Silver Star Story Katarina Zone Burg Meribia Vane Tamriel Origin: The Elder Scrolls Two of Tamriel's nations, alongside two major islands, have become merged into Coalescia, making up the main northern areas of the new continent. Morrowind Morrowind is one of the largest nations in Coalescia, ruled by the bigoted Dunmer, but also inhabited by Humans, Argonians, Khajiit, Altmer, and Bosmer. It is bordered by the island subkingdom Vvardenfell (also ruled by the Dunmer though considered a separate nation in terms of gameplay) to the north, Skyrim to the northwest, Nosgoth to the east, and Evernight Forest, Mellow Hills, and the Ruborian Desert to the south. Skyrim Solstheim Solstheim is an island located northeast of Skyrim and northwest of Vvardenfell, inhabited by the various Tamriel races. Its climate is akin to other northern regions of the world - cold and snowy. It is a major source of ebony on Coalescia, though at this point in time the major mine, Raven Rock, has been abandoned. Geographically speaking, it is almost identical to Skyrim, and has evergreens encompassing the southern half of the island, becoming more sparse the further north one travels; howeer, the northern lands have also been covered in some level of the Ashlands from a great eruption from Red Mountain (this leads to a time discrepancy between Coalescia's Solstheim and Vvardenfell, as though they are from the same continent they were pulled from differing eras). It is bordered by water, which shares its border with Skyrim, Morrowind, and Vvardenfell. Vvardenfell Vvardenfell is a very large island found within the crescent shape formation of the surrounding Morrowind, inhabited primarily by the Dunmer, although humans are also common, while Argonians, Khajiit, Altmer and Bosmer are all found in smaller numbers. The outstanding feature of the island is Red Mountain, a large and active volcano located at its heart that continuously spews ash into the sky and leaking molten lava, creating large stretches of barren Ashlands. The government is divided amongst three Dunmer houses, though other factions also try and vie for its control, as well. Balmora Balmora is seat of House Hlaalu, one of the three ruling Dunmer houses. Vivec City Vivec City, usually shortened to simply Vivec, is the capital city of Vvardenfell. It is a port town and home to both the Temple of Vivec and the Ministry of Truth. The World Origin: Breath of Fire Wyndia Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Fangames